Insomnia
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: It's two AM and Mac can't sleep, who does she see? Shippy!


**0203hours  
Sarah MacKenzie's apartment  
Georgetown **

Sarah MacKenzie couldn't sleep.

She turned over for the fifty-third time that night- more like morning.

She had tried everything- switching ends, switching sides, deep breathing and every single pillow combination possible.

She was never going to be able to get to sleep.

She considered why couldn't sleep:  
A- Needed to eat. No, not true, she wasn't hungry, not even slightly.  
B- Lacking human contact. Not true either, she had slept alone the majority of her life.  
C- Stress. This was most likely the case. With all the cases and the paper work and Harm's girlfriends, one couldn't help but get stressed.

After identifying why she couldn't sleep, she tried random thinking.

How many ways were there to use an egg? In food, raw, scrambled, poached, boiled, grilled. Whoa! Back up, why would you want to eat a grilled egg anyway?

Anyway, next up.

Nicknames for Harmon Rabb; Harm, Flyboy, Stickboy, Sailor, Navy, Squid, Mr. Sexy. Oops! Moving on.

How many times this year she had seen Harm wearing dress whites, or not wearing dress whites. Wink wink. Seven, much to her disappointment. She would've rather enjoyed seeing Harm in his dress whites... or not.

She groaned. That was it.

Pushing the bed covers back, she climbed out and hiss loudly as her feet came into contact with the chilly floorboards.

Maybe a drive would help cure her rather annoying insomnia she was suffering from tonight.

**0226hours  
Harmon Rabb's apartment  
North of Union Station **

How she ended up here, Sarah MacKenzie was clueless.

She begun to pace on Harm's doorstep, contemplating what her options were, go home now and end this, or wake Harm up and try to get some sleep before work tomorrow- I mean today.

She tentatively rapped on Harm's door, still unsure of why she was doing this.

Moments later, locks were undone, the door slowly opened, revealing a tired Harm dressed in nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. Oh my, this was far better than dress whites.

Upon realising who it was knocking on his door at two am, he felt like he had just drank two cops of Mac-strength coffee.

"Mac? What are you doing here? It's two am" he asked.

"I don't know, I just drove, and turned up here, look, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done this, thanks anyway" she replied, turning to head back to her car, when she was stopped by Harm's hand on her arm, preventing her from moving.

"Mac, if there wasn't anything wrong, you wouldn't have turned up at this hour" he stated, concern evident in his voice.

"It's stupid really, I just couldn't sleep" she whispered back, holding back a shiver from the bitter morning air, which didn't go unnoticed by Harm.

"Come inside, then we'll talk" he commanded, putting an arm around her shoulders, urging her inside, closing the door behind them. Now this made her shiver more than the wind did.

--

"Now Mac, explain why you're here again" he said, placing a blanket around her.

"Good God, Flyboy, I wish I knew" she snorted. "Lack of sleep probably coming from that damn case" she said, referring to the case that they were prosecuting, involving an officer who's blind drunken rampage ended in him slaughtering his children, then blaming it on them. For Mac, it had hit a little too close to home.

"I understand" replied Harm, not needing any form of explanation.

Mac just nodded, leaning back against the couch with her eyes closed, Harm's presence calming her, allowing her to claim the few hours of sleep she had so greatly missed.

--

**0315hours  
Harmon Rabb's apartment  
North of Union Station**

Mac woke suddenly.

Confused by her surroundings she sat up and looked around. _This was not her apartment, or her bed.  
_Actually, her bed was none other than bare chested Harmon Rabb, Jr.  
Oh my, what a night.

Her sudden movements caused Harm to stir, wondering why his blanket, aka Sarah MacKenzie, had suddenly disappeared.

"Mac?" Harm questioned.

"I'm here, Flyboy" she replied, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"You're still cold" he pointed out, removing her hands and copying what she had been doing moments earlier. _But of course she felt warmer with Harmon Rabb, Jr. doing it._

"Let's go to bed" murmured Harm, stopping the movement his hands were doing to her arms and took her hand instead.

"But we have work tomorrow, I mean today" she whispered.

"Shhhh" replied Harm, silencing her with his finger on her lips. "Sleep now, work tomorrow" he ordered.

She didn't complain or object to Harm's bedroom offer, instead she stood up and followed him to his bedroom.

They pulled back their respective halves of comforter and sheet and slid under.

"Waiting for an invitation?" asked Harm.

Mac laughed "I don't seem to find any scorpions in your bed... but I don't think we need scorpions" she replied, smiling.

"Come here" he said, opening his arms to her.

Being the good girl she was, Mac scooted closer to Harm and settled in his arms, leaning her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around whatever she could.

Soon, they were both fast asleep, not worrying about what the next day would bring for them.

Sarah MacKenzie had never felt more content and able to sleep in her life.

**The next day  
JAQ HQ  
Falls Church**

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am" said Bud Roberts to Harm and Mac as they walked in. "Did you have a good night? Sleep well?" asked Bud.

"You'd better believe it" said Harm and Mac in unison.

"Uhh... guys?" questioned Bud, his facial expression a cross between confused and disturbed.

He decided he wouldn't ask what went on last night, for his own safety.


End file.
